Loved and Lost
by soccerbabe898
Summary: Matt is in love with Sora but when Mimi comes back from America Matt starts to fall for Mimi as well. So Matt is caught between two girls that he loves who will he choose? COMPLETED!
1. Loved and Lost

Loved and Lost  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own digimon  
  
Joe/18 Matt/Sora/Tai-17 Izzy/Mimi-16 TK/Kari-14  
  
~~~Matt's P.O.V~~~  
  
I was thinking things over about my ex-girlfriend Sora and my new girlfriend Mimi. For somebody with a new girlfriend I didn't feel really happy I should be though Mimi was what I wanted my whole life I wanted her sweet perky personality and she's HOT. As for Sora she was really fun to be with and her personality is great too she's honest and very caring. Now that I think of it I feel like a fool.  
  
~~~Flashback At School~~~  
  
I saw a redhead down the hall and decided to go ask her something I've been meaning to ask for a long time.  
  
Hey Sora!! She turned around and smiled her beautiful smile. Hey Matt what's up? I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight? Suddenly Sora's smile grew even wider and she started to giggle and put her hands in my hair to play around with it very gently and asked me in a very cute way. You mean like a date mister ishida? I blushed and put one of my arms around her waist and rubbed her back softly. Is that what you want miss takenouchi? Sora blushed a shade of pink on her rosy cheeks and pulled away playfully from my embrace and started teasing me by playing around with my tie. Maybe.maybe not...man was she teasing me I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled her into my embrace and smelled her sweet scent of her hair. Fine you win sor. I would love to go to the movies with you tonight and have you as my date. All Sora did was smile her beautiful smile once again and kissed my cheek. Then it's a date handsome. And that was our officially first date followed by many more dates after.  
  
~~~At Sora's House (Sora's P.O.V)~~~  
  
I was so happy that Matt asked me out he was my crush since highschool started. I guess I was sort of one of his fangirls but I would never let him know my little secret. Ugh!! What to wear!! I looked at the clock it was 6:15!! He was picking me up at 6:30 and I still wasn't dressed!!  
  
~~~While Matt was Downstairs.(Matt's P.O.V)~~~  
  
I was holding a single red rose behind my back incase Sora came to the door but she didn't Mrs. Takenouchi opened the door for Matt. Hi Mrs. Takenouchi is Sora ready to go yet? Sorry Matt but Sora's still getting ready I think she'll be down soon. My you've grown Matt and you look very handsome I must say. Matt blushed at this compliment. thank you Mrs. Takenouchi Just then Sora came downstairs looking very beautiful she was wearing a jeans with a black tank top with a clip in her hair even though it was simple Sora made everything look good on her. Hey Matt!! Mom i'm leaving now bye!! Sora said bye to her mom and we were ready to go. Oh Sora I got something for you and I gave her that single red rose. She blushed and kissed my cheek. Thank you. (I don't wanna write them in the movies -.- so im gonna skip around now there at a park) Hey Sora.I had a really good time tonight and i'm gonna ask you something I hope this doesn't shock you but.do you wanna be my girlfriend? I looked in her eyes and she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and she whispered into my ear one word that would make me happy. Yes. When I heard that word I hugged her tight and spun her around she was giggling that night made me so happy. Matt put me down!! Fine fine.hey Sora.lets go climb the tree!! Okay!! She replied and I boosted her up and we sat in the tree holding hands. Sora I really wanted this to be special so I want to surprise you with something could you turn around for a few minutes? Uhmm okay and she turned around then I took out my pocketknife and carved in something that would surprise her. Okay Sora you can turn around now.  
  
~~~Sora's P.O.V~~~  
  
I turned around and Matt pointed a spot of the tree I saw something that surprised me. The tree was carved in it said Matt + Sora Forever in a heart. Oh Matt!! Thank you!! Right then I hugged them and when we were about to let go he looked into my eyes and we leaned in closer then we shared our very first kiss.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
I know I really didn't like Sora at that time I only did it because I heard Mimi was coming back from America soon and I wanted to make her jealous because I was in love with Mimi but a few weeks before Mimi was arriving I was falling in love with Sora I mean who wouldn't? I've spent so much time with her and had so much fun I kind of forgot Mimi was even coming but when she did..  
  
~~~Flashback At the Airport~~~  
  
I was at the airport waiting for Mimi I was the only one that came because Sora had a tennis match and Tai was at soccer practice everyone else was doing there own thing I know I should've watched Sora's tennis match but she insisted me to go pick up Mimi since no one else could go. I waited for Mimi for about twenty minutes and she arrived she looked really hot that day I had to admit. She was wearing a mini denim skirt with a matching denim halter top that showed off some of her belly. When she finally spotted me she ran up to me and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe but I hugged her back anyways. Hey Mimi I missed you. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I missed you too Matt. And from that day me and Mimi have been spending a lot of time together.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
I've been ignoring Sora for about a week now maybe it's time I should go talk to her. I picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number she picked up. Hello? She sounded sad I hope it wasn't because of me. Hey Sora.can you meet me at the tree? Sure Matt. Thanks bye. Sigh.I hope I don't break her heart.  
  
~~~At the Park (No ones P.O.V)~~~ Sora was there faster and she was already up the tree looking at the heart Matt had carved on their first date she knew that Matt was going to break up with her she saw Matt kiss Mimi when she was walking through the park and she was heartbroken but she wanted Matt to be happy so she just didn't say anything. Then Matt climbed up and he didn't look happy. Hey Matt is everything okay? Sora asked with concern. Matt took her hands and held them. Sora I know I've been ignoring you for the past week and this isn't easy to say but.I think I'm in love with Mimi. Sora just looked down and felt her eyes swell up with water she didn't know it would hurt this bad. I know.I knew all along I caught you both kissing.Sora started to cry and took her hands away from Matt. Oh Sora.I'm so sorry I should've told you- but Matt was cut off by a slap in the face. He looked into her eyes and all he saw was pain. I think I should go now.and Matt left Sora in the tree by herself crying.  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
A/N: this is my first pic so bare with me and please review! 


	2. Having Second Thoughts

Chapter 2: Having Second Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer- again digimon is not mine  
  
A/N: thanks to deam-rose/fanfictionist and divine-angel143 for my first reviewers!  
  
dream-rose/fanfictionist- thanks for the tip and I'll try to work on my punctuation hehe im just a beginner and thanks for reviewing!  
  
divine-angel143- thanks for reviewing and if you wanna know if it's a mimato or sorato your just gonna havta find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I was walking away heading home thinking I made the right decision of breaking up with Sora but somehow I feel really guilty maybe because I shouldn't have left Sora in the tree crying by herself but I know that if I was still there I might just make things worse for her. I know I broke Sora's heart but now I'm feeling heartbroken too just seeing the look on her beautiful face the one smile and always made me happy to see vanished the second I told her we were breaking up and right now all I want to see is that smile again and knowing that I may never see her beautiful smile ever again made me feel like I was making the wrong decision but on the other hand Mimi was everything I wanted in a girl my whole life and I finally got what I wanted so shouldn't I be happy with Mimi now instead of Sora? As I opened the door to my apartment as I went into my room and looked at a picture of me and Sora we looked really happy together I was giving her a piggy back ride, I had my arms around her legs while she had her arms around my neck loosely and we were both grinning like idiots. Then I look at another picture of me and Mimi recently taken I had my arms around her waist, she had one arm around my neck and the other on my shoulder and she was leaning on my chest. But we weren't grinning like idiots we were smiling at each other. I was having second thoughts about breaking up with Sora but Mimi was everything I always wanted. This is so hard!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
My vision was blurry from the tears in my eyes but I could still see the blonde rock star I fell in love with since the beginning of high school walk out of my life and into another's to make it worse he was walking into the life of my best friend Mimi. When I saw Matt and Mimi kiss right beneath this tree five days ago, I kept telling myself that Mimi probably kissed him and it wasn't his fault but I knew I was just forcing myself not to face the truth that Matt my boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend Mimi. I know all I was doing was lying to myself  
  
~~~Flashback Five Days Ago~~~  
  
Sora was walking by the park on the way to tennis practice when she suddenly spotted Matt with Mimi so Sora snuck behind the tree where she and Matt always ended their dates at and hid behind the tree watching what Matt and Mimi were doing. Mimi was holding Matt's hand tightly with her head on his shoulder. "So that's what Matt's been up to these days.cheating on me". Sora felt her eyes water but quickly wiped them away but suddenly she saw Mimi drew closer to Matt and they kissed that's when Sora couldn't take it anymore and ran away tears running down her face. "I thought you loved me Matt."  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
I stayed in the tree for about few more hours watching couples walk by hand in hand, arms wrapped around each other and I wish it was me and Matt doing couple things together. Then I thought about me and Matt and all the good times we had together from our first date, first kiss till our last date and last kiss. "Maybe this was just meant to be" I told myself then I touched the heart with our names on the tree and felt more tears stream down my face then before I left to go home heartbroken and alone I whispered softly as if that blonde rock star was still here with me "I love you".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-The Next Day at School Matt's P.O.V-  
  
I walked to my locker I spotted Sora and walked over to her. "Hey Sora I'm really sorry about the break up can we just be friends now?" Sora just looked at me with a weak smile on her face it wasn't the smile I loved and makes me every time I saw it this was a sad smile and then I knew for sure I would never see her true smile ever again. "Of course Matt I'd rather have you as my friend then not have you at all" "Thanks Sor" I said but I didn't smile because right then I knew that was what all she would just be "a friend" nothing more nothing less. "I gotta go to class now Sor I'll see you later?" "Yeah sure Matt" she said with sadness. Then I walked to Mimi's locker so I could walk her to her next class which was really idiotic of me because Sora was in Mimi's next class to. I didn't want to hold Mimi's hand because I knew Sora would see but Mimi held my hand. "Matt what's wrong?" she asked with concern. "Nothing I'm fine Mimi" Then we arrived at her classroom and just as I thought Sora was there and to make it worse Mimi was leaning in for a kiss I didn't want to seem suspicious so I just kissed Mimi. "Thanks for walking me to class Matt" "No problem Mimi" then I saw the look on Sora's face it was a face of heartbroken.  
  
-After school Sora's P.O.V-  
  
I was walking to the park to see the tree but I heard someone call my name. "Sora!! Wait up Sora!!" I smiled a weak smile it was my best friend Tai. "Hey Tai!!" I watched him run jog to where I was. "Sora is something wrong? You looked sad today." Sora was in disbelief she'd thought Tai would know by now but Tai was slow sometimes. "Tai.Matt b-broke up with me" I said a bit shaky then I started crying again then Tai embraced me and let me cry on his shoulder. "Sora it's okay.don't cry." Tai comforted me until he had to go to soccer practice then I was left alone once again. So I just went to the place where I didn't feel lonely somewhere I had many memories I went to the tree. "Sigh this is the only thing I have left of him" Sora said to herself then she climbed the tree only to find a big surprise she saw Matt sitting on the tree branch they use to share together.  
  
End of Chapter two  
  
A/N: I have no idea how this is going to end please help with some suggestions? 


	3. Realizing the Truth

Chapter 3: Realizing the Truth  
  
Disclaimer- once again digimon is not mine  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews again and I'd like to thank two more of my readers individually  
  
alt sorato dash- thanks for reviewing my first chapter and my second chapter and thanks for the suggestion for the ending  
  
FireKrackergirl22- thanks for the comment and the review  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I heard a noise as if someone was climbing up the tree I started to panic what if it was Mimi? And what if she sees the heart with my name with Sora's? "Mimi would be so mad if she saw that since I never did that with her". Then I saw someone I didn't expect. I saw Sora. She looked like she was climbing down but I grabbed her arm harder then I meant too. "Sora wait, I thought we could be friends again why are you running away?" I saw the look in her eyes when I said that she seemed upset. "I wish we could be friends again Matt but can't you see I'm not over you yet that makes it so much harder for us to be friends and it hurts so bad to see you and Mimi together doing things that we use to do". She turned to climb down again but my hand still held her arm firmly.  
  
"Please stay Sora I just want to talk things over with you". She nodded and sat next to me. "Sora you know we had a lot of good times together as friends and as lovers" I smiled at her and all she did was look at the leaves on the tree as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Look can you just tell me why you let me cheat on you when you already knew?" She looked at me with teary eyes. "Matt all I wanted was to be with you and now that I have I just wanted to be with you for as long as I could before you run off with another girl so I just wanted you to be happy and I just kept quiet and give you some space telling myself you'd come back to me but I was just denying that you love someone else". By the time she was done saying what she wanted she was crying I put my arms around her but she just shrugged them off. I opened my mouth just as I was about to say something. "Save it Matt I think its better I should leave now". And she left leaving me somehow feeling heartbroken, exactly what she felt since she saw me and Mimi kissing right beneath this tree where Sora and I first kissed. Now I knew exactly how she felt and now I realize that I made the biggest mistake of my life.choosing Mimi over Sora. "I've got to get Sora back before it's too late".  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I was running I didn't know where I was running to but I just want to get away from all the problems I have, from all the pain, from the one person that caused this all, Matt. Maybe I was being unfair to him but I wouldn't be like this if he loved me the way I loved him."No I can't say that! Why would a bad boy rock star that everyone loved and wanted love me? He had all these beautiful teenage girls throwing themselves at him and yet he dated me for awhile but then dated Mimi now the most popular girl at school". I realized where I was running too I found myself outside Matt's apartment. Then finding myself outside his door about to knock when I heard someone walking towards me, I quickly ran to the end of the hall I turned around to see Matt with Mimi again. "Mimi I need to talk to you about something important". Matt said seriously. "Do you mean talk or kiss talk?" then Mimi kissed Matt. I was shocked were they going to have sex? I couldn't believe it I always thought Matt would be my first but I guess that's never going to happen. I ran past them they were so into each other they didn't even see me.  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I kissed Mimi back but then broke it. "Mimi I'm serious we need to talk about our relationship". Mimi looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong Matt?" I looked into her eyes and held her hands softly. "I think we should see other people because I think I'm still in love with Sora". Mimi didn't look sad at all she just smiled and rubbed my cheek. "I know you still love Sora I can see it in your eyes". I smiled then hugged her. "You're not upset?"  
  
"Why would I be upset? my best friends love each other I knew all along Matt but I thought you'd realize you loved her sooner then this you'd better get her back before you leave on your two year tour" Mimi was right I was leaving on my two year tour after graduation. "Thanks for understanding Mimi do you want a ride home?" I asked hugging her. Nah you should go get Sora back. I smiled and lead her to the door way and she left. I quickly ran into my room looking for something good to wear I found a pair of blue jeans and a white muscle shirt then I put on a baby blue button up shirt but didn't button it up. I went into the bathroom quickly fixing my hair for about an two hours before getting it to be perfect. "Man I must love Sora to fix my hair for two hours for her". After I was done with my hair I put my sneakers on and ran to Sora's flower shop to buy her a single red rose.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V  
  
Sigh.I leaned against the door outside his apartment. "Good luck Matt you'd better treat her right or I'm going to hurt you". I smiled as a tear came out my eye. "I'll be okay.I'll be fine. 


	4. Finding Her

Chapter 4: Finding Her  
  
Disclaimer- once again and again digimon is not mine  
  
A/N: thanks for reviewing again and sorry to all the mimato fans this is in fact a sorato  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I ran as fast as I could to the Takenouchi flower shop maybe Sora was working today. I thought and I hope she was, she was driving me crazy I had to see her today and tell her how I feel about her before I had to go on a world tour for two years I can't wait that long to tell her how much I love her. If I don't find her today it's going to be too late I'm leaving with my band the day after tomorrow and I would likely be packing tomorrow all day. "Sigh.Sora I can't leave without telling you how much I love you". Then before I knew it I was at the Takenouchi flower shop. "Hi Mrs. Takenouchi is Sora working today?" I asked with high hopes.  
  
"No I'm sorry Matt I haven't seen Sora that much lately maybe she's at home or with Tai they have been really close together lately". I was shocked was Tai and Sora going out? I didn't know what to think so I just did what I came to the flower shop to do buy a single red rose for Sora. I wandered around the city thinking of what to do if Tai and Sora are in fact going out. "But I couldn't live without Sora I have to get her back before it's too late!!"  
  
So I ran to Tai's apartment pounding on his door. "I'm coming already calm down!!" Tai yelled then he opened the door. "Oh hey Matt what's up?" I had enough so I punched Tai right in the jaw of his face hard. "What was that for?!" Tai practically screamed at me.  
  
"That's for dating Sora when you knew damn well I still loved her!"  
  
"First of all me and Sora are not going out, second of all me and Sora are close because were best friends and I was comforting her because you caused her so much pain! Don't you know how heartbroken she is?! And third of all how would I still know you loved her?! You're the one who broke up and left her crying alone all by herself then go out with her best friend Mimi.do you understand how much pain she's in?" and I felt an incredible pain on my eye Tai had punched me hard just as hard as I missed Sora. Then I realized that I screwed up my life and the girl that I love the most and went out with her best friend I even punched my own best friend for no reason and accused him for dating my ex girlfriend. I was such a jerk! "Gee thanks Tai I finally realized that I'm the worst friend and boyfriend and now I got to make things right I'm sorry Tai".  
  
"Its okay it doesn't help if you beat yourself about it, all you got to do now is find Sora and tell her how much you love her oh and Matt is that red rose for me?"  
  
"Of course....not! It's for Sora you dummy!!" I laughed at Tai then left his house to search for Sora. Tai and I had our differences and I guess punching each other was our way of resolving things and I'm thankful to have a best friend like Tai.  
  
I looked everywhere for Sora, the tennis court, school, the mall, anywhere I thought Sora could be but she seemed like she just disappeared. And I found myself at the tree the tree where it started it all. My first date with Sora my first kiss with Sora and our names that I carved on the tree proved it all. "Where could she be?" I sighed and thought to myself am I too late? Did I take to long to finally realize I was wrong? I wandered around the city for a few more hours and found myself at our tree. "This tree is the only thing I have left of her" then I climbed it that's when I found Sora.  
  
"Sora! I've been looking all over for you where have you been?" she didn't say anything I took it as a negative sign and I knew she wouldn't take me back so I just sat there with her not saying a word for a few minutes then I smiled. "Do you remember when I first asked you out? Man you were so cute and flirty I never seen that side of you and I loved it".  
  
Then Sora got offensive. "What exactly are you getting at? You got everything you want your band is getting famous, popularity, you can have any girl in the world every single one of them are practically throwing themselves at you but all you want is Mimi and you got her so would you just stop doing what your best at and stop breaking my heart?" I winced as I saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Your wrong Sora I don't have everything I want and not every single girl is willing to throw themselves at me and I don't want Mimi more then a friend and I most of all I don't want to break your heart ever again because Sora Takenouchi I love you with all my heart and I was to stupid to realize what I had with you that I could never have with anyone else and that's love". Then I looked at Sora's beautiful crimson eyes and placed the rose I've been saving for her and placed it behind her ear. She smiled at me and hugged me. "Sora does this mean you'll take me back"? She hugged me tighter. "Of course silly". When she said that she hugged me even tighter then I felt myself starting to slip off the tree branch. "Sora we're slipping!!" Then it happened the first time Sora and I fell out of our own tree. I was in pain first Tai punched me in the eye and now I fell out of a tree but then my thoughts were cut short when I heard a very cute giggling it was Sora she fell right on top of me. "Sora that wasn't very funny!" she giggled even more. "Yes it was!" then I rolled on top of her and started tickling her causing her to giggle a lot more. "Is it funny now babe?"  
  
"No Matt stop!!" she said between her cute laughing then I couldn't take it anymore I kissed her hard on the lips then I felt her kiss me back very softly then I broke the kiss and started kissing her neck. ".Matt.not now.let's go to my place." she was trying to talk between the kissing then I stopped kissing her because I knew I had to tell her about the tour I was going on hoping it wont break her heart. "Okay let's go" I smiled at her and kneeled down in front of her. "What are you doing silly?"  
  
"I want to give you a piggy back ride angel" She blushed and wrapped her arms around my neck and her body on my back then I put my arms around her legs and got up.  
  
A/N: this is not the end yet!! Matt still needs to tell Sora about the concert! I will update asap! And please review! 


	5. I'll Be Waiting

Chapter 5: I'll Be Waiting  
  
Disclaimer- again, again and again digimon is not mine  
  
A/N: thanks for all the reviews again and again I'm sorry to all the mimato fans  
  
Anime_Queen1- thanks for your wonderful review and I'll take your advice and try it in this chapter!! And yes Mimi wont be sad forever and I might pair her up with someone else ^^ and thanks again!  
  
Chibi Momoko- yah sorry about the punctuation n all I'm really bad at this kind of stuff haha anyways thanks for the tip!!  
  
Wings4- your right that was kinda like the message I wanted to send through and you got it! Hehe well again I'll try better at my punctuation and thank you!  
  
Dream-rose/fanfictionist- haha again i'm really sorry and I'll do my best and thanks for reviewing again!  
  
Wild Gurl- thanks for the review and this is what you wanted the next chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I felt like myself again, I felt like I could do anything and if I couldn't I knew Matt would always be here to help me and support me. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.  
  
"Hey I never agreed on choking Sor!!" Matt said playfully then he gripped on my legs tighter. I giggled and decided to start teasing Matt and kissed his neck very softly and gently barely touching it more like a brush.  
  
"Ahh.you're slowing me down angel" Matt said while slowing down of his walking. But I started kissing his neck even more.  
  
"C'mon baby quit it." Matt stopped walking then put me down.  
  
"You don't like it?" I asked with a pout on my face. Then he bent down on one knee and held my hands.  
  
"I love it that's why we need to get to your house and do some more because I missed out on a lot of kissing with you angel" then he suddenly picked me up over his shoulder and started running really fast.  
  
"Matt stop your going to fast!!" I said and giggled at the same time and I gripped onto his shirt.  
  
"Were here princess!" then Matt put me down and I opened the door.  
  
"Is your mom home?" Matt asked with curiosity.  
  
"Nope she's working late today" then I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
I wrapped my arms around her waist then started to kiss her neck.  
  
"Matt." she moaned my name then I carried her to her room and closed the door and laid her down on her twin sized bed and kissed her passionately and deeply. She played with my hair while we kissed and I played around with the bottom of her shirt then she broke the kiss panting.  
  
"Sora I need to tell you something.it's very important". I said seriously and sat up then wrapped my arms around her and she leaned her head on my chest.  
  
"You can tell me anything Matt". She said sincerely  
  
"After graduation.I'm going on a tour..for two years." I said quietly and I felt her stiffen a bit and I looked at her face she had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sora." then I hugged her tighter.  
  
"No I think it's great, this is your big break I'm happy for you". She said I could tell she was trying not to cry so I just rubbed her arm gently.  
  
"Do you want me so stay?" I asked her.  
  
"No you have to go I don't want to be the girl that held you back" she smiled and she dried off her other tears.  
  
"I'll call you and write you every time I can." I said  
  
"No maybe it's best if you don't tell anyone about us." Those words hurt me like a thousand knives in my heart.  
  
".W-why? I thought you wanted to be with me!" I said harsher then I should have then Sora turned away and looked the other way.  
  
"If you turn out famous with the band then find out you have a girlfriend back home you won't be as famous." I could tell she had tears running down her face.  
  
"I don't care about how famous I am I just care about you angel.now please don't make this harder then it already is you know I love you.and I really hope you love me too" I felt heartbroken probably exactly how Sora felt when I broke up with her for Mimi. I closed my eyes and didn't hold my tears in any longer I let them fall. But I opened my eyes when I felt Sora wrap her arms around my neck and she leaned on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Matt.I love you" that was all I needed then I kissed her deeply on her lips and this time I put my tongue into it.  
  
I lost my virginity to Sora last night and she lost hers to me. We were both happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Morning Sora's P.O.V  
  
I woke up in the morning putting my arm around Matt but I felt nothing.  
  
"Matt?" I asked but no one answered I found nothing of Matt but eight separate letters each one different colored of each digidestined and I opened mine the red one with my name on it. Dear Sora my Angel  
  
Your probably wondering why I'm not there beside you, holding you and I'm sorry I had to go my flight was really early and I didn't want to wake you up you seemed so peaceful sleeping in my arms and believe me it was really hard to let you go. I almost missed my flight because I didn't want to go. Well I'm writing this because I love you and this isn't over I'll call you whenever I can and I'll write to you. I hope you aren't disappointed in me I'm out living my dream but its not all coming true because I don't have you here with me but we'll be together soon I hope you know that I really hope that you aren't worrying about me, because all the other fan girls don't mean a thing to me only my biggest fan does and I hope that's you. I'm going to call you as soon as I land. And don't hesitate to call me whenever you feel lonely all you need to know is that I love you and I hope you love me enough to wait for me.  
  
Love Matt  
  
PS. Please give the envelopes to the right person and I love you  
  
I smiled. "I'll be here waiting for you".  
  
A/N- please review!! 


	6. Together Again

Chapter 6: Together Again  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon  
  
A/N- sorry for the long update I've been busy!  
  
Anime_Queen1- thanks for your reviews! And I hope this chapter has better punctuation hehe I'm working on it!  
  
Scorpian05- sorry for the long update hehe you know school just started anyways I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Chrissy- well here's what you wanted the sixth chapter!  
  
Two years Later/At the Airport Sora's P.O.V - 11:30 PM  
  
"I can't wait till he gets here" I said excitedly to myself getting all giddy after waiting for two years he's finally coming back. "  
  
"He should be here soon" I looked at my watch he's suppose to arrive at 11:15 but he's not here yet. Then I got a seat at waited for him to arrive.  
  
12:30 AM  
  
"Where could be he?" I started to get sleepy and fell asleep on the seat at the airport dreaming that I was in Matt's arms.  
  
Matt's P.O.V - 1:04 AM  
  
"Man I can't believe that the plane delayed us for that long!!" I finally arrived in the Odaiba airport looking around for Sora..  
  
"Maybe she went home it is pretty late". I was thinking would she be mad at me for being so late and taking so long to return to her? I hope not because everyday I cant find myself not thinking about her. I turned to leave but then I spotted Sora asleep on a chair.  
  
"She's so cute when she's asleep" I laughed and picked her up in my arms and took her back to my place.  
  
Sora's P.O.V 9:27 AM  
  
I was dreaming I felt as if Matt's arms were really around me. Then I opened my eyes to find myself looking into the most beautiful azure eyes. Was I dreaming was this what I've been waiting for after losing him then getting him back then being forced to separate again?  
  
"Matt." I said in a tiny whisper but could be heard.  
  
"Yes angel?"  
  
"Uhmmm what am I doing in your room with your clothes on and you half naked in the bed with me? I asked innocently.  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
When I heard Sora's cute voice on that question I laughed at her.  
  
"Well my plane was delayed so you fell asleep and I took you back to my place and I didn't want to wake you up and you were wearing nice clothes and I don't think you wanted them wrinkled so I changed you into my sleeping clothes which looks real cute on you and-  
  
then I was cut off with Sora's finger on my lips. I pinned her down gently but a little rough then kissed her with all the love I missed in the past two years.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- I know the ending was short but I liked it that way I might make a sequel I'm not sure yet but I'll think about it!! Please read and review! 


End file.
